


I Need Some Advice

by Warriortheninja



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriortheninja/pseuds/Warriortheninja
Summary: Thanatos is having a hard time trying to pop the big question to Zagreus but it’s not going to well. The Death Incarnate decides to ask for help.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	I Need Some Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story on here! Excited about it. Hope you enjoy!

“I need your advice!”

White and grey feathers unraveled to expose a pale white face and cold blue eyes that expressed their obvious annoyance. The god had seen many spine chilling sights in his life but none had managed to make him step down before. Abellon was a siren that made her home in the Underworld unlike the usual. Her kind were known to live near the horrendous ocean dwelling beasts, Scylla and Charybdis, and lure men to their watery graves yet, she wasn’t there. It had been stated multiple times by shades that Abellon was kicked from her group but Thanatos knew better. It was something else that made this siren leave the ocean and into the fiery rivers of Asphodel. Abellon unwrapped her tail from the stalactite that she had claimed for years now and landed onto the small island in the middle of endless lava. “Why?” 

Thanatos watched Abellon’s body language. It was a little trick Zag has taught him when it came to talking with Abel. Her body stated more than her words. “Because, you’re the only person I know who might be able to help.” Abellon cocked a brow. “Depends...what do you need advice on?” Thanatos looked down to the ground and tried to figure his words out before talking. “Ah...well” he gulped. “If you were to propose to someone, how would you do it?” He gestured towards Abel with his hands while his golden eyes locked with hers. The siren blinked. “To propose?” She asked, shaking her head. “Yeah...” Abel’s mouth locked closed as the gears in her head turned. Her long talons clicked against the rock, wings covered her body tightly, and her tail swished side to side. Than felt his body relax slightly when he finally left her sight. 

“Jeez, you asking me this? You have the wrong siren.” She replied finally. “Oh come on. You’re the only person I could think off considering you have lots of experience with mortals and traditions like that!” Than retorted. Abel gave a displeased snort. “I might have some experiences with mortals doesn’t mean I’m knowledgeable of their ways.” Thanatos felt his fists clench together. His body felt tense with anxiety and fear. He didn’t know what he was gonna do. There was no one in the Underworld he could ask. Nyx wouldn’t be much help as she never leaves. Hades shows a disdain against Zag and him being together. Hypnos can’t keep his mouth shut. Persephone could possibly help. She lived on the surface for awhile and properly worked alongside the mortals but she was Zag’s mother. 

“Why don’t you ask Achilles?” 

“Excuse me?”

“Achilles, he used to be alive and work along with mortals. Ask him.” 

Why didn’t he think of that? Than shook his head and sighed disappointedly to himself. Achilles was once mortal and is married to Patroclus. He was obvious answer. With steady eyes, Thanatos looked at the unamused siren. “Um...sorry about that.” Abellon rolled her eyes and without another word she flew away. Somewhere so know one wouldn’t ask her silly questions. 

—————————————————————————————

“Achilles, may I speak with you?” 

Thanatos walked up to the once great hero and bowed his head respectfully. “I have a query for you.” He stated. Achilles smiled softly and bowed his head to signal Than to speak. He sighed. “So I’ve been planning on proposing to Zagreus. We’ve been together for awhile and have talked about being wed but, I don’t know how I should ask him. Do you have any ideas on how?” The light in Achilles eyes shined brightly at the question. His smile grew as well. “My already?” Than nodded. “Well, I showered my love, Patroclus with extravagant gifts first. He loved the matching spears.” Achilles laughed to himself as the fond memory came to mind. Thanatos smiled himself for the hero. “We then dance together by the waters of Troy. It was simply beautiful. No fear or thoughts about the war the next day. Just peace...” 

Thanatos watched as Achilles stared down to the ground then up once he heard a familiar voice. Standing near by was Patroclus, who seemed to be conversing with Zagreus. That happy smile appeared again. “I’m so glad to have him back in my life.” He whispered softly. “I know you are...” The blonde haired man took a deep breath then released. His eyes looked up to Thanatos and everything about about him showed that he was ready to continue. “Do you want to continue?” Than asked seriously. 

“Of course lad. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Just making sure is all.” 

“...okay.” 

Thanatos and Achilles talked about some ideas about what to do. They both knew that Zagreus would probably want to do the proposal privately because having so many wondering eyes would be to much even for him to handle. “Maybe at the surface?” Achilles suggested, shrugging a shoulder. That could work. Zag always told Than about how beautiful the sunrise was. Every time Than would smile when he saw his boyfriend’s eyes just glimmer when speaking about it. “The surface sounds perfect.” Than thought to himself. “Maybe I could ask Orpheus to play some music for us as well?” Achilles nodded his head. “Sounds like a lovely idea.” 

—————————————————————————————

“Where are we going?” 

Zagreus laughed as Thanatos had his hands clasped to his eyes. “It’s a surprise.” Zag tsked. “A surprise? Mate, nothing surprises me anymore!” It was Than’s turn to laugh. “I beg to differ.” The prince huffed to his boyfriend and crossed his arms. “Well then can you at least tell me if we’re close or not?” Zag asked. “Almost there.” Zagreus groaned but followed his boyfriend willingly to wherever they were going. In just a few minutes the couple was exactly where they were supposed to be. Outside the gates to the surface. “You’re escaping with me?” Zagreus teased. Thanatos rolled his eyes as he grabbed his lover’s hands.

“In your dreams.” 

“Sheesh, I was just teasing.” 

“I know you were. Anyway, Orpheus you can come out now!” 

The soft melody of a lyre playing caught Zagreus’s ears. It made him smile to hear its sound. Every note was just perfect as each string was plucked just right. Orpheus was amazing. 

“May I have this dance?” Thanatos bowed at the hips and kissed the top of Zag’s hand. The prince blushed gold but nodded his head. “You may?” Quickly and elegantly, Than swooped Zag into his arms. Each move matched each note. Their rhythm is a perfect swing. Almost like the gods themselves blessed them to be the perfect pair. Each of them giggled and laughed as they held each other close. Their chests touching together while Zag’s head laid the rest of Than’s shoulder. 

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful mate but, what is all of this about? You’re always so busy that you never been able to set these types of things up.” Than just smiled as he laid his head against Zagreus’. 

“You’re not sounding ungrateful my love. You have a reasonable question. I’ve finally decided to catch a break. Asked Hermes to help bring the souls down here.” 

“But why?” 

“You’ll see...” 

“Such a tease.” 

As the song came to an end, Thanatos pressed his lips to Zagreus’ in a soft loving way. The feeling was wonderful as hot and cold moved against one another. Slowly, Than broke the kiss. “Come on.” The doors opened and the cold of Winter nipped at their skins. “Let’s go see Eos’ beautiful dawn.” 

Their hands locked as they walked towards the area where Zag usually watched the sunrise. Than smirked as Zag pulled at his arm to make him walk faster. The impatience that the prince had was sometimes endearing and adorable to the god of death. It showed that there was still a childish behavior in him that reminded the times before his escape attempts. “It’s rising!” The Sky turned into an ombré of reds, oranges, and yellows with those highlights of pink clouds that seemed to separate each layer of color. The ocean turned to orange and yellow because of the marvelous light. “It’s so bright yet beautiful.” Thanatos held Zagreus close to him. 

“It is beautiful but isn’t that beautiful.” 

“Why you say that?” 

“Because you’re more beautiful.” Zagreus nuzzled into Than’s chest, embarrassed. “Come on Than!” He whined. “You know how I feel about those comments.” 

“They make you feel warm and fuzzy. I know. That’s the point.”

Zagreus couldn’t contain his smile. Just couldn’t. Than was too perfect. 

“I have a big question for you.” Than stated calmly. “What is it?” Silently, Than thought to himself about what he was gonna say. Everything had to be perfect. “Well, you do know you mean a lot to me, right?” Zag huffed. “Of course.” 

“Good...anyway, I wanted to ask if you’d like to be...in my life...forever.” Thanatos paused. “As husbands.” Zagreus looked to Thanatos quickly. He was scanning for any signs of this whole thing being a joke. “Are you serious?” With a smirk, the god grabbed an apple and some ambrosia out of his chiton. “Does this answer your question?” Large duo color eyes looked to the rare gifts with small traces of tears.

“Than I...I don’t know what to say.” 

“Will you say that you’d marry me then?” 

“Yes Than, yes. I do want to marry you.“


End file.
